Down Under
by Leanne Walker
Summary: Walker and Leanne go to Canberra for a working holiday.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Walker Texas Ranger Characters. I do own Leanne Walker and any new characters.

AFP= Australia Federal Police

N.S.W= New South Wales

A.C.T= Australia's Capital Territory

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 1

"Morning Grandma."

"Ray, Cordell Walker, why aren't you two in school? You aren't skipping school again and trying to get me in trouble with your Mum?"

"It's a half day at school."

"So I can ring your Mum at work then?"

"Yes, go ahead and call Mum."

"Hello Mum, what wrong?"

"I'm hoping nothing, Ray and Cordell just turned up, and do they have your permission to be here?"

"Yes Mum, they had a half day at school, sorry I meant to ask you but I forgot. I'll pick them up later."

"That's OK, after last time I was ringing you to double check. OK, what are we going to do?"

"Can you tell us another story; I know you have been to a few countries with Great Granddad Walker. Can you tell us about your trip to Australia? Please."

….

Well it started the Summer, after the pervious story: Beast lives in the house but lucky was house trained, that weekend my best friends from school were coming out for my Party that I missed out at my Birthday. I had planned a big weekend for my friends.

"Walker residents."

"Hello Leanne."

"Dad, what up?"

"Just checking to see in you would like Pizza for dinner, or whatever I could fine in the Freezer?"

"Pizza, do you want me to ask, Rosie what she wants?"

"No it's alright, she has Pizza or she cook herself something else. Alex said she might come out too?"

Rosie was my Nanny, she was a friend of Alex, she wanted a job for the Summer and Dad needed someone to look after me. Last Summer Uncle Ray was looking after me, but now that he lives out at the Indian Reservation and he couldn't come back just to look after me.

"Was that Walker on the Phone?"

"Yes he's bringing home Pizza, did you want to talk to him did you?"

"No, just wondering. Have you finished your plans for the weekend yet?"

"Yes, fun, fun, fun and more fun."

"Can we go for a ride Please?"

"How about this, tomorrow we take a Picnic ride down to the River instead?"

"Can we go swimming too?"

"I'll check with your Dad, but Beast can go for a swim if he wants."

Therefore, we sat down on the Porch. Rosie was showing me how to do Knitting. I've already knitted a throw rug for my Bed. I was working on one for Dad's bed. I had been working on it for two weeks know it was about half way through. Dad knew I was knitting a Throw Rug he just didn't know it was for him.

Just then, Beast ran up growling, looking up we saw Dad driving up the drive, "Hay Dad, is Beast angry with you?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Well he just came up to us growling, then you drove up." I said ask I packed up my knitting.

"Ha ha very funny, Alex said she'll bring out the Pizza for us. Leanne, we need to talk about this weekend?"

"Please, don't tell me I have to cancel again?"

"The truth is, yes you might to cancel this weekend. I'm waiting for the AFP, to contact us before they try to get this wanted convicted criminal. They are saying he is hiding out in Canberra which is in Australia."

"When will you find out when you leave? Who is this person anyway? Can I come please?" I begged Dad.

"Well it might to for another week, or it could be this weekend, other words I don't know when I leave. The person I have been looking for a long time, Carlos Morris is a scam bag a big low life. As for you coming with me, I'll ask, you might enjoy it?"

As we were waiting for Alex to turn up with the Pizza, I went upstairs to put knitting away. I was thinking what Australia was like, let alone Canberra. I've just been Mexico on Holidays other than that we don't get away much for pleasure.

"Leanne, dinner is here." I heard Dad call from down stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute Dad."

….

Friday had come at last, Dad and I went into town to pick up my friends. As we were driving home to the Ranch, Dad got a call over the radio from Trivette asking him to come in. "Well girls, it looks like I have to go into work. I'll have to take you in with me as we are still in town."

As we pulled up to the Courthouse, we all piled out of the truck and started heading upstairs. As Dad went to the office, we went down to one of the empty rooms to wait for Dad to finish up. I pulled out a deck of cards from one of the draws. As we started the fourth game of Go Fish when Dad walked in.

"Come on girls, I have finished what I needed to do. So let's go and get home."

….

The next day as we were saddling up the horses Dad gave us two bags full of food and a five-minute head start. I was riding Amigo and Dad was going to catch up with us on Belle. As we headed to the River Amigo neighed, turning around I saw Belle but no Dad.

"Stop, Dad has come off Belle, we need to turn around and head home." I called out when I had caught Belle. I was getting concerned, as there was sign of Dad. As we neared home, Dad walked out of the barn. "Dad, are you alright?" I asked as I got off Amigo.

"Yes of course I'm OK, Belle decided to bolt on me when I try to mount. I'd gathered she would follow you lot so I stayed here waiting for you to return. So how about we return to the River for this Picnic."

When we had returned to the river, Dad and I had tied up the horses, while Maryann, Amy, Alex, Anne-Marie and Cloe, and were setting up the Picnic blanket and laying out the food. When we had eaten the food, Dad had told one of his stories.

In the evening Trivette had turned up to talk to Dad, while they were talking out on the Porch we were inside watching The Black Stallion, and then we were going to watch The Black Stallion Returns. Just then, Dad walks in to the lounge room.

"Leanne we need to talk."

"Of course Dad, is there anything wrong?"

"Trivette just informed that the AFP had called to inform me that they have Carlos Morris in custody. Therefore, I need to go to Canberra, Australia ASAP. Frank is arranging for two tickets for at least Tuesday of this week."

"Have you asked yet if I could come as well?"

"I did ask the answer was yes. Only because Trivette can't come."

"Thank you Dad. I was hoping that I was going to get the chance to go to Australia." At that I went back to my friends I was very excited at the chance to go away on some sort of holidays.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 2

When Tuesday came, Alex had dropped us off at the Airport. We were heading for LA then off to Sydney; Dad said we would stay in Sydney for the night and drive the three hours south to Canberra. As we arrived in LAX, we went to check in at Qantas. We found out we had at least four hours before we could board the plane.

"So what are we going to do for the next couple of hours?" I asked Dad after we checked in.

"I have no idea, but I knew we would have a few hours to wait, so let's go and have a look around. But we can't be gone to long though."

Just over three hours later as boarded the plane we were up graded free to Business class. As we were sitting waiting for take-off, a flight steward offered Dad and me a drink. Before I knew it we were in the sky's heading to Sydney. Around midnight I'd fallen asleep, Dad was still awake reading one of the books he had brought with him.

"Dad will you going to get any sleep before we head home?"

"Yes of course I am, but at the moment I'm going to read my book before I fall asleep, I thought I you were asleep?"

"I was asleep, but it's hard to sleep in these chairs."

"Close your eyes, we will be there in Sydney before we know it."

….

Twenty hours later, we arrived at Sydney International Airport. We were about to go through Customs. "Leanne, do you have any food or Medication in your bags?" (I guessed the time.)

"Yes I might have food, but you are carrying my Medications. Did you forget that?"

As we went through they did find some food but they just out it in the bin, they had to check out my Medication to make sure we could bring it in, then we were allowed to go through we head outside to find a Taxi.

"Can you take us to a Hotel with a car Rental nearby please?" Dad asked as we got into the Taxicab.

"Of course sir, would you like the nearest Hotel to the Airport?"

"It doesn't matter but we are heading down to Canberra tomorrow, so if you know of a place out that way it will be a big help."

A little while later we pulled up to a Hotel on the edge of Sydney, we could see a Car rental place across the road. After we had checked in, we headed for our room for a rest. After we had laid down for couple of hours, we went out for dinner. In the morning we headed across the road to hire a car, which turned out to be a truck, when we were done we head south along the Hume Highway. We were told just head south until we see a sign say Canberra and the Federal Highway.

"Dad, can we stop somewhere so I can get out and stretch my legs please?"

"OK, up ahead is a place call Goulbourn I'll pull over and we can have a look around the town."

As we were driving through the town, I saw a big Sheep. "Dad what the hell is that ahead?"

"Don't swear, I have no idea what that is, it's stop and have a look at that." As they got closer, they could see it was a Ram, not a sheep. "The sign say Big Merino, let's go inside and have a look around." As we pulled and walked in.

"Look Dad, it has a gift shop here, and a sign pointing at a wool display up these stairs, it also say that we can climb to the top and look out through the Merino's eyes."

As we were looking around, we heard a loud bang. As we walked back into the gift shop we saw that it was, being held up. Dad being Dad he steeped in.

"Stop I'm a Texas Ranger, other words a police officer." Turning around the bad person pointed the gun at us, before he could do anything Dad did a Roundhouse kick knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Can you call for the Police please?" I asked the sales person.

"They are on their way already. What did he just do to that man?"

"Kicked the gun out of his hand, he does that stuff all the time."

At that couple of N.S.W Police, office's walked in. "Know what happen here?"

"That man was robbing me, and that other guy kicked the gun out of his hand and didn't flinch when he did it."

"Excuse me, I'm name is Leanne Walker. My Dad is an a Texas Ranger, we are heading to Canberra. He does that a lot without thinking about it." I was explaining to one of the Officers while the other put the offender in hand cuffs.

"Ranger Walker, can you show me a badge please?" asked the Officer I was talking to.

"Of course, I had to bring it with me." Dad was saying as he showed his Badge to the Officer.

"That looks in order; we have to CT cameras here, so I hope you and your daughter enjoy your stay in Australia."

"Thank you Officer, we will enjoy our stay."

At that, we walk back out and started driving south again, after a while we came across a sign pointing to Canberra. As we were going along, I saw I sign for Lake George. However, when we came up to it there was no Lake. A little longer, we came across a sign saying Australia's Capital Territory.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 3

As we came to the out skirts of Canberra, we were driving down Northbourne Ave looking for somewhere to make a phone call. "Dad, just up ahead is an Information centre, we could make our phone call in there if have have to and get some maps of Canberra?"

As we pulled in to the Information Centre, we got out and walked in to the building. Dad walked over to the Lady sitting behind the desk. "May I help you sir?"

"Yes you may, can you point me to a pay phone Please as I need to ring the local Police station?" Dad asks as I was looking around the Centre.

"Of course, you may use mine if you need to make a Local call." answered the Lady as she handed over the phone to Dad.

"Thank you." so Dad call the number he was given to call the Detective that was looking after this case.

"Good after noon Detective Ashleigh speaking."

"Yes good after noon Detective Ashleigh, my name is Ranger Cordell Walker from Dallas Texas in America. I was told to call you when I had arrived in Canberra?"

"Yes of course Ranger Walker. Where are you now? I'll come and get you and your pattern."

"My Daughter and I are at an Information Centre just on Northbourne Ave."

"I shouldn't be long, I've arrange for you both to stay with me and my Family out of town?"

"That's alright, as long as we aren't putting anyone out with us staying with you."

"No of course you wouldn't be putting us out, we have a big house plenty of room, and I'll see you soon."

After Dad hang up the phone I walked over "Well what happening know?"

"Well the Detective is on his way, we will be staying with him and his Family."

As we were waiting for the Police officer to turn up I was looking at the post cards and saw that were free, so I grab a few for my friend back home. Soon after that, Detective Ashleigh turned up and walked over to Dad.

"Excuse me are you Ranger Walker?"

"Yes I am, are you Andrew Ashleigh?"

"Yes I am, is this your Daughter?" Ashleigh asked when I came over and joined them.

"Hello my name is Leanne Walker. Where do you live?"

"Well I live out at a Horse farm near Sutton. I'll give you directions just in case you get lost, other than that just follow me out."

"What sort of Horses do you have?"

"We breed Quarter horses; if you are good I might let you ride one of them."

"I would like that very much, I have an Appaloosa mare myself, I even ride Dads stallion some times."

….

A little while later, we had arrived at the Detective Ashleigh's farm, as we pulled up to the house I saw an Older women walk around side of the house leading a beautiful mare. Jumping out of the car, I walked up to Lady. "What a beautiful horse?"

"Yes she is, evening dear."

"Evening Jane." Andrew was saying as he walked up to us giving Jane a kiss. "Jane this is Ranger Walker and his Daughter Leanne. Walker, and Leanne this is my wife Jane."

"Nice to meet you, and thank you for having us."

"Yes of course thank you, can I help you with the horse Please?" I asked.

"Of course you can help if your Dad doesn't mind?"

Dad just nodded his head yes. As we walked off to the barn, I asked Jane. "How many horses do you have here?"

"We have over twenty horses, and three foals, and two about to be born soon. Do you like horses Leanne?"

"Yes I love horses; I have an Appaloosa mare myself, I'm missing her as I'm on Summer holidays at the moment."

"You are lucky then, my children probably be wishing they were on School holidays again. They've just went back to school this week."

"What ages are they, are they at home?"

"We yes they are home, they are both eighteen years old and doing there last year at Collage. Let's go up to the house so you can meet them." When we walked into the house through the back door, Jane called up the stairs. "Michelle, Michael can you both come down stairs please and meet our guest from the States."

"We'll be down in a minute Mum." I heard one of them answering from upstairs.

As I was waiting for them to come downstairs, I went and found Dad out in the lounge room with a cold beer and watching the local News. I sat down next to Dad and laid my head onto his shoulder, yawning.

"Getting tired are you Leanne?" Dad was asking as the twins walked in.

"Hello, you must be Ranger Walker and Leanne. I'm Michael and this is my sister Michelle."

"Hello nice to meet you both."

Yawning loudly "Yes nice to meet you both."

"It looks like Leanne is ready for bed, dinner will be ready soon enough, and I have put her in with Michelle." Jane was saying as she came in from the kitchen and looking at me.

After dinner, I had a quick shower and went to bed, as I was in a bed I didn't know I woke up crying, I had woken up Michelle and went to fine Dad who was sleeping next door. Dad came in, picks me up, and took me back to his room.

….

The next morning as we went down to breakfast, "Leanne how did you sleep last night?"

"Not good, every sense I was kidnapped I don't sleep well in strange Beds. Has Michelle left for school yet?"

"Yes she has about ten minutes ago, your Dad hasn't come down yet though."

"Morning Jane, sorry force of habit went out to the barn to do some chores."

"That's alright Walker, I normally do it once the kids are off to school. Walker did you sleep well last night."

"Yes until Michelle came woke me up, I then had Leanne in bed with me. Is Andrew up yet?"

"Good Walker you are up, we need to go into the court house today to start the Extradition hearing started. Would you like to leave Leanne here with Jane, or did you want to take her with us?" asked Andrew when he had walked in ready for work.

"Can I stay here please, court is so boring."

"Of course you can stay here if you want. I have to go and get some shopping done in town."

"Thank you Jane, here is some money for Leanne. Would you like me to give you some extra money for our stay?"

"No that's alright; you don't need to give us money for food." Jane was saying as she took the money gave her and put it in her purse. "Leanne if you like I'll show you around Canberra a bit to while I'm at it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 4

As I was getting ready for to go out I walked back into my room I was shearing with Michelle and got my little bag. "Leanne, I'm ready to go now."

"I'm coming I'm just going to the toilet first." I had answered.

As we left the farm, I had gotten out, opened the gate, and closed the gate when Jane had driven through. As we got onto the High way heading back into Canberra we headed south. As we passed New Parliament House, we headed up the ramp.

"When Walker has some time off we can go in and have a look around if you like." As we continued our drive around the building and going out on the same side as we entered. As we went up over Commonwealth Bridge, "Leanne if you look to your left and up you can see a tower; we can go up there right now and have a look if you like."

"Oh cool, I would like to go and have a look. But how do you get up there."

"You drive up the road that winds around the Mountain then go up and lift to the top. It has a good view of Canberra region."

As we drove up the side of the mountain, I couldn't help but look everywhere. After we found a car park we headed into the building, after we paid, we headed to for the lift. In no time, at all we were at the top. As we climb a few stairs, we came out at a viewing platform.

"Oh my god, we can see for ever, and ever." I exclaimed as we walked around the top of the building. When we were finished, looking around we went down to the Café and had a light Lunch and drinks.

Just when we had finished eating Lunch, we heard the fire alarm going off. Looking at Jane to see what we should do all Jane did was shaking her No. "All we can do is wait for instruction on what to do."

"Excuse me every one, the fire alarm had gone off. We have been advised to start walking down the stairs please take your time and no pushing or shoving." Called out a security person.

As we started walking down the stairs, I could smell some smoke. Jane also could smell smoke; we were heading into the smoke. "Everyone we need to stop." At that, he used his radio to call for some guidance on what to do.

"No continue going down the stairs, don't go back up."

At that, we started going back down stairs, I was getting scared, and I didn't know what was going to happen. Were we walking into the fire or away from it? Jane took my hand and squeezed it as to assure me that it was going to be ok.

"How much longer, I'm getting tired." I asked Jane.

"I don't know Leanne; we have been going down for a while at least."

As we finally gotten to the bottom, we walked outside, looked back, and could see the smoke coming from near the Café. I was so shocked what was happening I started crying over it. "Can I see my Dad please?"

"Will go to the Police station, I'll see if your Dad is free, they could still be court Leanne."

As we driving back down the Mountain I was looking back at the Tower, we could see flames coming out of the windows. As we were coming down plenty fire truck were going up. After ten minutes, we pulled up to the Police station and found a parking spot.

"Leanne, Jane what are you doing here?"

Turning around I saw Dad so I ran to him. "Dad, we were up at the Tower just now and we had to walk down from the top because of the fire, I got scared and wanted to see you."

"I heard about it, but I never thought that you would be there. Jane, if you want to finish your shopping go ahead I'll keep Leanne with me for the rest of the day." Dad was saying as we headed over to the Police station.

At that, Jane left and went to go and do the shopping. As we walked in to the Police Station Dad and I got a Visitor pass to go out back. As Dad went and sat down with Andrew, I had a look around the office.

"Dad, how was court this morning? Are we going home soon?"

"He is fighting the Extradition back to Texas; he knows he can face the death penalty. We have to go back into court Monday for the hearing. That means we can have a look around Canberra this weekend."

….

That evening we were watching the News when they said they were able to contain the fire to the Restaurant. After dinner I was sitting next to Dad on the couch yawning.

"I think it's time for bed Leanne. I'll think ahead and put you to bed in my room. Go and get ready and I'll come up and tuck you in."

"Yes Daddy, goodnight very one." I said when I left and walked up the stairs to get change. A little while later Dad came up and tucked me into bed. "When are you coming to bed Dad?"

Kissing my cheek "Soon, don't wait for me I want you asleep by the time I come in." I didn't even hear or feel Dad coming to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 5

The next morning I was up early, Dad was still asleep so I got up and walked out of the room and went down stairs and turned on the Television on to the cartoons. Around 7am, I went up and woke Dad up.

"Dad, can I have a pain killer please, I've got a head ache."

"How about I get up and cook you some breakfast first and if you still have head ache I'll give something for it. Why don't you go down stairs and I'll be down in a few minutes."

As I went back down stairs, I saw Jane coming out of her room. "Morning Leanne, you're up and early today? Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am, I just woke Dad up and he'll be down soon to make me something. Dad usually makes m a hot breakfast on a weekend."

"Let's get the breakfast going then, how about pancakes?"

"Yummy I love pancakes. Can I help you make up the batter?"

At that, Dad walked in, "So we are having pancakes then. Leanne do you know what you would like to do today?"

"We drove around Parliament House yesterday, can we have a look or somewhere where we can see some Kangaroos and even Koalas in the wild."

"Walker, I do know of a place outside of Canberra where you can see some Kangaroos, Koalas and some Emus in the wild. But it might be a bit cold though."

"That sounds good; can we at least go for a drive out their Dad and have a look please?"

"What is this place called? Would you like to take a drive with us show me where to go?"

"The place is called Tidbinbilla Nature Reserve, I'll ask Michelle or Michael can take you out there. It's a good drive so even if you don't go in it's worth the drive."

As we were sitting down for breakfast Andrew and the twins walked in and sat down. Michelle said she'll some for the drive and show Walker the sights. Michael had better things to do. As we left, we decided to go out on the Cotter road. After twenty minutes, we came across a place called Cotter Pub.

"Can we stop and have look around Dad please."

So Dad did a U-turn and pulled in to the parking lot, as we walked through the doors I could see it had a big fire place in the middle of the room. We walked up to the bar and ordered drinks. After we had the drinks, we walked across the road and played at the park for a while.

"Come on Leanne we need to go now." I heard Dad call out as he started walking towards the car.

As we turned right we started to drive through more forest, after a while we came to the edge of forest and start of Farmland. Most of that drive I didn't I was asleep, as we turned right Dad called.

"Leanne wake up, we have arrived at Tidbinbilla Nature Reserve. But as the weathers turned we won't be seeing any Koalas. However, we should see the Kangaroos and even Emus. There is an information centre up a head, so we'll stop in there and have a look inside."

As we stopped, I looked over to my left and saw an Emu, and some Kangaroo's. When we walked into the information centre I saw some stuff toys. As I walked over to, I pick up a Kangaroo with Joey in it.

"Dad can I get this please?" I asked after showing him the toy.

"Yes you can get that and some Postcards as well if you want. You do have some money any way to but you can buy what you want with it."

"Thank you Dad." Then I walked back to the stand and looked at the Postcards for my friends.

When I was done, we went back out to the car as it had started to rain we drove around the park. After driving around for a while, we left the park and turned right on the road. Before we had reached a place called Tharwa, I had fallen asleep.

After driving through Tuggeranong and going up the Tuggeranong Parkway, we came across National Zoo & Aquarium. "I wish we had time to have a look around the Zoo."

"Maybe next time, depends on how long I will be in Canberra for."

….

The next morning after Breakfast, we were sitting around wondering what to do. "You two, why don't you take Leanne for a ride please?" Jane was saying to the twins.

"Yes we can Mum, but can Leanne ride though?"

"Yes I can ride, Dad even lets me ride his Stallion every once in a while. Just asked Dad if you don't believe me."

"Ask me what?" Dad asked when he walked in.

"If I can ride a horse, that I even ride Amigo."

"Yes can ride a horse, she even ride my Stallion every once in a while."

Not long after that, we went out and saddle some horses; they even put a western saddle on for me. As we, left we started riding towards the local river. When we dismounted, I walked near the water edge I was looking in the river and where I was going so I had fallen in. As I was swept down river I struggling to stay afloat.

"Leanne quick grab the rope?" I heard Michael call out.

As I grab hold of the rope, Michael and Michelle pulled me towards shore. When I was on the riverbank, I started crying and coughing. "I want my Dad."

"Michael ride back and get Walker and Dad, tell them what had happened. Leanne is in no State to ride back to the house."

….

"Walker, Dad come quick." Michael was calling out when he had came riding into the yard.

"Michael what wrong? Where's Leanne and Michelle?" called out Walker when he came outside.

"There been an accident, Leanne had fallen into the river. She is crying and coughing, she was swept done river before we were able to get her out."

"Why was she in the river?" Walker was yelling.

"She was walking along the river bank and it gave way. It happened really quickly, I'm sorry Walker."

"Michael it's alright, I'll call for an Ambulance then we'll go and get her." Jane said when she came out of the house with the cordless phone.

"You can wait, I'm going out to the river know." Walker called as he ran towards the cars, with Michael running after him.

Please review…


	2. Part 2

Chapter 6

While we were waiting at the River, I was shivering, so Michelle gave me her jacket to out on.

**I was explaining as Michelle was taking off the saddle, and gave me the blanket so I can wrap it around me. **

**Dad asked when he had drove up not long after that. **

**t have been walking along the river bank at all.**Jane has called for an Ambulance; let

**ll come Walker; Michael can ride back but let me out the saddle in the car first before we leave.**Mr Walker, I might keep Leanne in for couple of hours to keep an eye on her lungs. There is a bit of water on you Doctor, we are hoping to go home this week will she be fine to fly?At the moment Leanne canll have her seen again. I

**As we were, sitting and waiting Jane walked in. **

**t let her fly home until she is seen again by the Doctor during the week.**You can stay as long as you need to; I think Michelle is enjoying having a little sister. Besides, I think Andrew is enjoying having you around. So am it time for time is it Dad?Its made a roast Chook.d eaten all of it and even had seconds. After dinner, I had shower and went back to bed. Around midnight I had woken up crying for Dad. Dad just cuddle me and let me cry myself to sleep. In the morning, I woke up around 7am with it raining outside.

**m awake, do I have to stay in bed or can I go downstairs?**Yes you can lie on the couch; I do have to go in town to continue with Extradition hearing this morning. Once Ill bet right back.t used to sitting around doing nothing and when I do, IAs soon as you are cleared to fly we are heading home, he lost Extradition hearing. So hopefully come Friday we are heading what happens if we can** I asked as we went in to the Kitchen for something to eat. **

**ll be kept in the local Jail until we are ready to leave. Therefore, Jane we will be here hopefully until Friday, when we head home. Do you mind if I make an International phone call?**Of course Walker, as I said the other day you both can stay as long as you need to. As for the phone call go ahead just leave some money by the phone you are Jimmy have you heard from Walker yet?No, not yet. Walker did say he would call as soon as he knows when they are come homing home? I wonder if Leanne is enjoying know Leanne she

**Just then, Trivette**Good evening Ranger afternoon Trivette, I

**we heard Alex call in the background. **

**Dad was explaining to the others. **

**ll let you go Walker and I **

**ll see you soon.**OK Walker you are clear to start to book your flights tomorrow, we will have your prisoner in our Custody until you leave see you back at the house later. Come on Leanne, it time for us to book our airfares.

The next morning we were up and early ready to go to the Airport, as we were saying good-bye to everyone. When we had arrived at the Airport Carlos Morris was waiting for us with handcuffs on. Therefore, Dad swapped over the handcuffs to one of his and handed back the others to the guards.

**Andrew was saying as he gave me a hug goodbye. **

**I answered with a kiss and a hug. **

**As we boarded the plane, I was put on an aisle seat with Dad next to me. We were waiting for take-off when a flight attendant came over and ask if we needed anything. I asked for some orange juice. As we were taking off, I wished that I was sitting by the window so I could look out over Canberra and N.S.W. As we came into Sydney, we found out that our flight was delayed because of weather, even though we did have fours before our plan was meant to take off any way. **

**. **

**Six hours later, we started to board our flight to LAX, this time I was in seats by myself so I was able to stretch myself out. Dad was behind me with Carlos. When dinner came around I got whatever I didn**Dad, can I get up and walk around please?Why dont mind if you walk me, do you mind if I walk around I** I asked an Attendant as one walked pass me. **

**Replied the attendant when she walked away from me towards the back. **

**ve never been up to the flight deck before.**Welcome to the flight deck miss. What is your name again?Leanne Walker, from Dallas Texas. My Dad is a Texas Ranger we were in Canberra to bring back a criminal. How much longer before we land?We have still about 16 hours before we land at LAX, if we have time I

**Nodding my head I headed back to my seat to find Dad wasn**Dad, how long we will we be here for, I thought we had a flight in less than four do, but I could do with a rest, unlike you I didn

**Two hours later, we returned to the Airport to check in for the flight for Dallas, as we were waiting for the flight Dad had called Trivette to let them know when we were back in town. As we were boarding the flight, we had to sit separately as they were full flight and this time I had window seat. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ **

**Chapter 8 **

**When we had landed in Dallas, we were meeting by Alex and Trivette, as we walked out of the Airport Alex was going to drive me home as Dad still had some paper work to do at the station. As we drove up the drive to the Ranch Belle was standing along the fence line. **

**As we got out t, you need to unpack everything before you can go over and say hello.**Would you like a hand Alex?t want a hand, go out, say hello to Belle, and release Beast from the barn.

t go for a ride , can you come in Alex, just give me 5 minutes so I can finish giving Belle a groom.s truck drive up. After put Belle away, I ran out to meet Dad with Beast right behind me.

**I answered as we walked into the house. **

**Alex had called out. **

**As we went up and washed up, I noticed it was only 4pm, but as we were traveling for the past day or so, we were tired and ready for bed. After dinner I went up for a shower and was in bed by 6pm. I was up around 6am, when I got up I made myself some breakfast and went and watched some Television. **

**asked Dad when he walked down the stairs a little later. **

**. **

**When we were done, washing was hanged out, and everything was cleaned up, we went out, saddled the horses, and rode off to the river. t fall in this time.**Very funny, news Leanne, that was Andrew Ashleigh on the phone, they are come to America in the new year for a wedding, and they would live to stay with us a couple of said of course they could all stay didn

**. **

**asked Cordell. **

**s and they did the same to me. When Andrew was died, I went to the funeral, I cried with them. Michelle was working in Texas when Dad died and she comes to Dadt in good shape at the time so I couldn **

**asked Joan. **

**re Father and I had our Honeymoon. When you are older I **

**As Joan and the boys left, I got up and looked at the photos from our time in Canberra, I so miss those days. As I got older I began to miss a lot of things, lately I was having that strange dream again, the one where I found myself in space on a Starship, was it a dream or did it really happen. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
